Lets be Friends
by flaky ballerina
Summary: Harry and Draco become friends and try to stop Voldemort from carrying out his intensions...
1. Something Funny

Hi all! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you all like it! This story has kind of a   
weird story line so it is really strange at the beginning. But it will make sense after a   
while.   
  
Disclaimer~ you all know I don't own 'em and I love J. K. Rowlings work and never would   
want to take her spotlight!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Harry awoke with a start. " What was that?" he said, "oh it was probably a cat. As he lay   
back down he thought, "Nothing would be happening on Privet Drive." Then he heard it again.   
He looked around his room then out his window and he thought he saw something there. He   
went to his window and there was Malfoy flying next to his window on a broom. Harry opened   
his window and said "What do you want Malfoy?" " You have to let me in Harry! I need your   
help!"  
  
Harry was kind of baffled. 'What does he need my help for?' he wondered.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said again. "I need to hide here with you for a while."   
said Malfoy, "Something is wrong, very wrong and we are both in danger. I have come to   
warn you and also say that I am sorry that I have been such a jerk to you, Hermione and   
Ron in the past .I hope that you will forgive me and take my word truthfully."   
  
Harry though this was weird but said, "Ok, no problem, but what are we in danger of?"   
"My father." said Malfoy.  
  
"Your father?!" said Harry, "What for?" "Because my father is a Death Eater and they are   
plotting things against you." Said Malfoy. "But then why are you in danger to?" " Because   
I came to tell you. Lets get some sleep and I'll explain in the morning." 


	2. Is it True?

Harry awoke the next morning and wondered if last night had been a dream. He looked around   
his room on Privet Drive and at the end of his bed was his trunk, on his desk was Hedwig's   
cage and a piece of parachment with a letter to Siruis, his godfather, on it. Then he looked   
down next to him on the floor and there was Malfoy a sleep with his broomstick next to him.  
Harry looked at his clock and decided to go and get some breakfast before anyone else got up.  
  
On his way down to the kitchen he thought " What am I going to tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle   
Vernon?" As he got to the kitchen he was amazed to see that there was an extra chair at the  
table. "I wonder why that is there? They can't know that Malfoy is here! Only I know that!"  
He then got some breakfst and took some up to Malfoy to.  
  
When he got back up to his room he found Malfoy was awake and sitting on his bed. Harry gave   
Malfoy some toast and a glass of orange juice. To Harry's surprise Malfoy actually had some   
manners and used them.   
  
"I need to go back to my house and get some things." Said Malfoy, "but I'll be back." "Are   
you going to fly back?" said Harry. "Of course I'm not! I'm apparating back!" "You can do   
that?" "I've been apparating since I was 10 years old. What, did you think that Lucius wouldn't  
have taught me how? I'll just go back to my house and get my things and I'll be right back   
and explain everything." said Malfoy. "Ok," said Harry "but be careful!" 


	3. At the Malfoy House

I have to apologize for my chapters being so short! It isn't intentional, really. But the look a lot longer on paper! I am going to make the fourth chapter longer but this one is short, so I apologize! Sorry it took so long to post this one! But, with out further adieu here is the third chapter!   
  
  
  
  
Malfoy apparted back to his bedroom only to find that Dobby was sitting on his bed. He jumped a bit and then said "What are you doing here Dobby?!" "Professor Dumbledore has sent Dobby sir. Sir and Harry Potter are in danger! You go to Hogwarts sir and find Professor Dumbledore. Sir is in great danger! I go now sir. Lots of work to be done in the kitchen sir!" And with a pop he left.  
  
  
"Well, of course I know we are in danger but I wonder what Dumbloredore wants?" Malfoy had started getting some of his things together when Lucius walked in to his room.   
  
"Can I help you Lucius?" said Malfoy.   
  
"What are you doing and you were you talking to Draco?" said Lucius.   
  
"I have decide to rearrange some of my things and I was practicing for something I have decided to do at school."   
  
"Oh. Well, I came to tell you not to bother me today if you see me because I have some business with the Master. Ok?"  
  
"Don't worry Lucius, I won't bother you." And at that Lucius left.  
  
  
"I was hoping that he wouldn't hear Dobby but at least he didn't question me any further. That would have been hard to explain. Oh well."   
  
  
Malfoy had almost all of his things together when he realized that he needed some things in another part of the house. He reached into his robe pocket and got out his wand and summoned the things he needed. First he got a picture of his mom and himself. Then some food, some things from his father's store room and also some potion ingredients. Even though he knew that if he ever ran out of any potion ingredients Snape would give them to him because of Snape's friendship to Lucius and also since he knew that he was Snape's favorite student. After that he summoned some muggle money and also some wizard money to. Then he thought, "Why don't I just get the keys to the safe to the vault at Gringrots?" So he got that to. After he put all of these things into his school trunk he checked his room again to make sure he had everything and made a final sweep through the house and decided that he had everything he decided that it was time to go. "I'll come back every once in a while so Lucius won't get to suspicious but not to often." And with that he got his trunk and started back for Harry's aunt and uncle's house on Privet Drive. 


End file.
